Virgin Veil
by Spirkluva11
Summary: On the planet Ourios, a mysterious veil is going to push the friendship of James T. Kirk and Spock to a limit. Will it break, or blossom into something more?
1. Chapter 1

Kirk was laughing his ass off, which wasn't making the situation anymore better for any of the team.

The current mission was to… well 'boldly go where no man has gone before' so the _IEnterprise/I_ and everyone aboard her had found a whole new planet that the Federation hadn't even known was there.

What Kirk was laughing about, was one of their customs.

Captain James T. Kirk, along with Spock, McCoy, Uhura, Sulu, Chekov, and pretty much every other important person from the bridge, had gone down to planet – per request of the leader – and Kirk didn't disagree.

Spock stiffened at the Captain's laughing, sending others to snicker slightly.

They were called the 'Ourios'. ORE-EE-O's. Kirk couldn't help but have snickered at how their names sounded like the old 'Oreo' cookies from the 21st century. In fact, they kind of looked like oreos to begin with.

"I do not see what is humorous Captain."

The aliens were tall – a whole two feet taller than Spock – with long necks, and long limbs. The men were black with white highlights, while the women were white with black highlights. The leader was a man who was a mysterious half-half mix that seemed like he was the same amount of black and white. Sort of like a little raccoon/cow.

"It's what you gotta do Spock!" Kirk said with another laughing fit.

The leader's name was Leader Oreo-Teechian Irrioocul'chin. Of course, since Kirk wasn't good at all with names, he asked if he could just call him, Oreo. The leader happily agreed, but only if he could call Kirk, 'Jim'. Kirk was a little suspicious about the idea, but he wasn't able to say the man's full name, so he just simply agreed.

"I do not see what I have to go through to be 'funny' Captain." Spock said with almost a scowl on his face.

Oreo brought the crew to their rooms, saying that they had to share with one another. Two people per room, since they only had three. Kirk wanted to pair with McCoy, but McCoy retorted with something like: 'We don't want the damn hobgoblin with Uhura, we don't want them to tear each other apart because they fucking broke up a few weeks ago Jim. We don't want the shit to hit the fan.' So the bunks were: Kirk with Spock, McCoy with Uhura, and Chekov with Sulu. Oreo simply said that there were some 'human' pajamas that they could wear to bed, seeing as their uniforms wouldn't probably be comfortable.

"It's funny Spock!" McCoy said with a grin as he patted Spock on his shoulder. "Now let you just go, and crawl into bed." He said with a sneer.

However, before Oreo let them go in their rooms, he had to ask them if any of them were virgins. The crew was baffled by this question, having Kirk ask why he needed to know. "Virgins are important in our society Jim. Virgins who have not engaged in sexual intercourse are clean, free of bad sins, bad dirt and grime." Oreo had explained as he continued to lead them down the thin but tall hallways. His blacks with white rings on it tail swinging back and forth. "If any Virgins are with you Jim, then you should tell me so we put the Virgin Veil over their sleeping mattress." Oreo said with a small smile as he turned to Jim and then slightly winked at him.

Kirk waved McCoy away, while tugging at Spock's arm. "Come on, I'm tired."

With a minute or two of silence, Spock piped up that he had not encountered sexual intercourse, which meant he was the lucky guy that got the Virgin Veil.  
Which caught them up to the point of where they were.

When Spock and Kirk got inside their room, there were a few Ourios fixing up the Virgin Veil over one of the beds. They realized that Spock had entered the room, and quickly scampered off the bed, and bowed to him before leaving the room.

"Geeze, they aren't kidding when they say you must be like a God to them." Kirk said before he wandered over to where the pajamas were said to be held.

"Indeed Captain."

"Jim Spock, Jim."

"Indeed Jim."

Kirk found the pajamas, exclaiming when he found them, before pulling them out from their hiding place. "Ok, there's two pairs. There's the separate pieces, and the robe." Kirk said, pulling them both into view for Spock to see. "And yes, you're going to sleep, because you haven't in a while now. Which one?"

"I will take the robe Jim." Spock said without looking him in the eye as he turned to sit on his bed. "Fascinating…" Spock murmured as he took the veil's fabric in his fingers. "This seems to be made of what I would call: insect wings. The fibers seem to be created from the wings of most Earthly insects."

Kirk nodded his head as he went and sat down on his own bed, moving to take his boots off. "Interesting."

"Indeed." Spock said as he moved to take his own shoes off.

Kirk couldn't help but watch as Spock moved to get his shirt in his hands, and move to take it off. His pale fingers slide onto the bottom, before gripping the science officer blue, and pulling it off of him. The hands and blue were a flash, and Kirk realized he probably looked like a fish. The blue shirt was quickly folded, and pushed under the bed, along with Spock's boots. The Vulcan tossed a glance over towards his Captain, which was looking nervous, twitchy, and wasn't even facing him. Kirk pulled at the blanket as he made a move to climb in.

"Illogical Jim, you do not sleep in your uniform." Spock said as he tugged at his black undershirt. "For reasons unknown though, you are seeming to be getting prepared for slumber." Kirk nodded his head. "I just don't… I've never worn pajamas like those." He said, pointing at the pajamas on the floor.  
"That is no reason of yours to be uncomfortable while sleeping." Spock said with a slight upturn of the corners of his lips. "I advise that you 'push aside' your worries, and then you should prepare for slumber."  
Kirk nodded his head slightly, wondering why he had gotten to the point of 'checking out' his First Officer ever since they walked into the room. He watched as Spock had begun to pull off his undershirt, a giant plane of pale-green flesh being flashed before his eyes.

Kirk felt as if his heart had just tried to fly directly out of his chest, not able to for the ribs and all the muscles and skin were in the way.

There must be something floating in this room. Hopefully it wasn't toxic to humans… or half humans.

His blue eyes watched as Spock stood, and started to unzip and unbutton his regulation pants. Kirk watched as the pale fingers seemed to dance across the midnight colored pants, gracefully latching on to certain points, then beginning to pull them down, exposing more eye-candy for Kirk's pleased eyes. "Jim, if you request solitude for undressing, then redressing afterwards, I may move to the bathroom if you wish." Spock said as he sat down, his pale green skin on his legs almost flexing as he did.

With a quick shake of the head, Kirk found himself lost for words at the fact that all that was separating him and Spock's manhood, was a little thin piece of regulation fabric.

Ok, he really needed to air out this room or something. There had to be something floating in the air if he was thinking about him and Spock in bed together.  
He had to air out the room.

With a flick of the head, Kirk went on a search for a window. Truth be told, there were no windows in this room, he'd seen windows in every other room that Oreo had shown them, how come this one didn't have one!

"Considering your movements and actions Jim, may I ask if you are nervous?" Spock asked as he took his socks off, and put them beside his boots under the bed also. "About talking with Oreo tomorrow over breakfast." Kirk flicked in, as he wandered back over to his bed, and started to take his own Captain's gold shirt off. "Oreo makes me nervous, it's like he's hitting on me or something."

"He was not inflicting pain on you." Spock stated as he grabbed the robe from the ground and – much to Jim's sadness – put it on, before tying the lace around the waist. "I meant flirting with me Spock." Kirk said as he pulled his black undershirt off, and heaved it under his own bed. He stood up to do the same with his pants.

Kirk didn't see that Spock's eyes were roaming over his legs, watching his own peach hands do the same movements as his own hands had done earlier.

"Perhaps the Leader's way of showing kindness if different than a human's." Spock offered as he shuffled into the bed. He tugged at the blankets, shutting the Virgin Veil around his bed.  
"I advise rest Jim." Spock stated as he glanced around his bed, probably observing the fabric.

Kirk nodded as he finally got dressed in his pajamas, and crawled into his own bed.

"Don't you have a weird feeling about that Veil though?"

"I have no weird vibe from it Jim. So no."

Kirk nodded as he turned off the simple lights in the room by hitting a switch. "Yeah… I guess." He murmured quietly before rolling over, and letting his eyes close.


	2. Chapter 2

The night went by without any further problems. The two – along with everyone else in their group – got up, and got ready to go do whatever with their day. Kirk – being the Captain – was meant to go and speak with Oreo, along with many of the other important Ourios from their planet. Not wanting to be alone in a room with Oreo and many other tall strong aliens, Kirk was beginning his own tall strong alien to tag along with him. It would be logical, he was the First Officer!

Spock declined. He went off about how he desperately needed meditation, since his emotions were going to take the better of him if he didn't attend to them soon. Kirk figured he didn't want to get choked again, so, much to his own disappointment, he allowed Spock to stay cooped up in their room meditating.

Fearful about his thoughts about him and Spock last night, Kirk got McCoy to go and check the room's readings before he was even thinking about going back in it. McCoy didn't find anything out of the ordinary, though there was something that was making his tricorder beep when he was scanning the Veil. He told Kirk not to worry about it, since it wasn't him who was sleeping under it, but the damn green blooded hobgoblin with the spiked metabolism.

With a simple breakfast that he shared with McCoy – since Spock was already off meditating for the day – Kirk was ready to go to the meeting. He was making his way down the hallway, before a familiar voice ringed out the hallway.

"Jim!"

Kirk turned at the exclaim of his name, seeing Oreo running over with open arms, grinning like a little kid in a candy store. "Oh hey Oreo. You going to the meeting right now?" Kirk asked as he watched Oreo getting closer, but slowing down his pace. The Ourio's arms wrapped around Kirk, as the alien's hair brushed up against his cheek as he hugged him tightly.

"I hope your Virgin was attended to." He said as he backed off, his smile dimming down slightly as he started step with Kirk sticking beside him.

"Yeah, he was fine."

"May I ask where he is?"

Kirk stopped to think for a second. Well he hadn't stopped walking, but the point was how was he going to explain how Vulcans meditated for they're own complicated reasons? Even he didn't' know what was up with that.

"He's off concentrating."

"About what Jim?"

"About… his emotions."

"He is Vulcan, he wishes to suppress them?"

Kirk was dumbfounded at the fact that these aliens that hadn't even been known by the Federation before hand knew about other planets and their inhabits. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's what he's doing."

The two continued talking a bit about Spock, and Vulcans in general.

"So he is your partner."

The statement felt sort of like a bitch slap in the face to Kirk, making him seriously wonder about Oreo and pretty much everyone else on this damn planet.

"Excuse me?"

"He is your partner. You work with him all day, you two help each other make decisions, and you two are married, yes?"

Kirk couldn't help but agree with the first two points, but the last one made him wonder about how 'intimate' him and Spock were with each other in the eyes of the Ourios. "Sure we work together and all that shit, but we're not fucking married." Kirk said in a deep hiss that had more color words than he wanted. In fact, two to many.

Oreo seemed thrown back by the statement. His normally happy cheerful smile was dimmed down to a simple flat line. "I see. You deny your feelings for the Virgin?"

"I don't have any intimate feelings with him or anything like that!" Kirk said as he felt a little bit of worry, and anger coiling up in his stomach. "Sure, I care about him as a friend, but that's it Oreo." Oreo simply nodded his head, as he seemed to let the ideas seep into his head. His antennas coiled up, which wasn't a good sign – or at least Kirk didn't think it was – since normally anything that was 'coiling up' was angered. "It seems humans hold bad thoughts to homosexuals." Oreo said as he looked back over at Kirk, his antennas coiling even more. Kirk felt as if they were snakes, getting ready to bite him, inject him with poison, then almost laugh at him as he dies.

"Some do yes, but I don't see what that has to do with me and Spock's friendship." Kirk said in a more calmed tone; seeing Oreo angry etched away his own anger. Oreo seemed to swallow, before crossing his long arms across his chest, his tail stopping it swishing, and simply staying close to his back.

"Ourio's way of relationships are only same gender based. It is the opposite of you and most every other alien in the known universes."

This blew Kirk away. He hadn't really seen any couples since they got down on the planet, but he hadn't really been watching either. That, and all he'd done so far was sleep in a room with no Ourios, and walked down an empty hallway with Oreo, who wasn't showing any signs of being gay. "So, men go with men, and women go with women? How do you…" _'Have sex?'_ "… breed?"

"Half of the women population is like human men, while half of the men population is like human girls." Oreo explained. "They have the same sexual appendages as you do, only all females have breasts, and all males have more chest fur."  
Translation: Some of our people just have an extra piece of baby making tools.

Kirk cleared his throat after the explanation, glad that they had finally gotten to a more populated area of the building. Now that Kirk was looking, he saw many girls with girls, and boys with boys. "So it's considered 'gay' when a woman goes with a man?" he asked, since the thought pinged into his head. Oreo nodded as he tugged at Kirk's shoulder. "Yup, now come on, the meeting room is due this way."

Whenever Oreo touched Kirk from now on, Kirk went into full-blown 'HOLY SHIT, GAY GUY'S TOUCHING ME' mode, but didn't want Oreo to feel bad, so went with it.  
After chatting a bit again, only this time about Kirk himself, and humans, the two got to the meeting room.

Oreo went in first, tugging at Kirk's shoulder again, leading him to a chair that was beside his own, telling him to take a seat. There were other Ourios sitting at the same circle table that the two were sitting at. There was pretty much the same amount of men with woman, only there was one more girl than a boy. But hey, with all their weird extra appendages, who knows what gender they were really considered?

The meeting started after a few minutes of simply sitting and staring – they were waiting for the last member – and they begun with talking about the peace whatever with their planet and the Federation. After about a half an hour, the doors flung open, to reveal another male Ourio. He seemed to be pretty much all black colored, except for some grey places. For all Kirk knew, there were no grey colored fur on Ourios.

"Oreo!"

"Ashen!"

Kirk's brow quickly shot up on his head at the outbursts, watching as the new Ourio – his name was Ashen? – came running into the room, his arms stretched wide, his target being either Oreo or Kirk. Oreo flew out of his chair, and both of the Ourio's arms wrapped around each other, before they were embraced in a tough hug.

Kirk simply sat there, and watched the two interact. He looked over to the others, and realized that there were always two girls and two boys sitting next to each other. That seemed a little suspicious now that he thought about it, and he just realized the empty chair beside him. Probably for his 'partner' God knows who that would be.

Kirk then turned his attention back to the two, his eyes widening a great amount at seeing them making out like a bunch of monkeys. He cleared his throat loudly, making Oreo pull back, and smile apologetically at the rest of the others. However, Kirk felt that he was probably the only one who minded. "Jim!" Oreo exclaimed with a grin as he tugged at the other Ourio's arm. "This is Ashen, he is my partner."

Kirk smiled at the now named Ourio before nodding his head. "Hey Ashen."

"It is an honor to meet you Captain Kirk!" Ashen said with a small smirk playing at his lips. "I hope my Oreo hasn't been flirting with you too much. For you are a very handsome man."

Kirk nodded his head, muttering a 'thanks' before turning back to the rest of the others. He desperately wished Spock were there damn it.

* * *

Kirk was so glad to get the hell out of that uncomfortable situation that was the meeting with him and the heads of the planet. He just wanted to get the hell out of there, and maybe just eat something – he was starving – but Oreo and his husband Ashen had different plans.

"Jim!" Oreo called out running once again with Ashen following in a walking speed to catch up with Kirk. "Jim, Ashen wishes to eat with you. It would be fun." Oreo said with a grin that could chop his face in half. Kirk felt as if he declined it would be rude, but he didn't want to sit with two gay men, as awkward as that would be.

"Well I got to go check with Spock to go see if he's ok." Kirk said as a hope to get away. It wasn't a total lie either, he did want to go and see if Spock was ok, but he also wanted to get the hell away from these two. "Perhaps you could bring him along!" Oreo offered with a wider grin as Kirk saw Ashen's hands glide onto Oreo's shoulders. Apparently, Ourios had nothing against Public Sign of Affection.

Kirk smiled a fake soft smile, as he nodded his head, starting to turn and walk off.

* * *

The scent of candles and the heat hit Kirk like another bitch slap. Wow, he was feeling like that a bunch today.

He walked in to see Spock meditating on the floor, his back to him. However, he was moving, and standing up, so either he was finished, or Kirk interrupted him. "Sorry if I like… screwed it up or something…" he said with a small smirk as he watched Spock getting up and tossing his mat under the bed. "No need to apologize Jim." Spock said as he went around the room to gather his candles. "I was finishing for now, for I need nourishment."

"I'm hungry too." Kirk said after taking a moment to decode the Spock-talk. "How bout we head out and grab something right now?"

Spock happily agreed.

* * *

The two found a table to sit at, and after getting some food that didn't have a heart beating in it for Spock, began to eat. Much to Kirk's pleasure, Oreo and Ashen were nowhere to be seen, and he was glad that he couldn't see if they were there or not.

"Did the meeting go well Jim?" Spock asked as he poked at his salad.

"Meeting went great Spock. I don't really want to talk about it." Kirk mumbled as he started to blow at his soup. Apparently, the Ourios bodies loved raw meat, and Kirk didn't want to run into a bad cursing annoyed virus AND have a sick feeling in his stomach. Spock nodded his head, before raising his brow at Kirk, watching, as he seemed to be fidgeting. "Is something bothering you Jim?"

Kirk shook his head before pushing away the bowl of soup. "It's the fact that everyone here is gay. So they all think that we're gay too." He said quietly, urging Spock to stop looking as if he didn't really care about the matter. "Oreo thought I was married to you."

Spock's right eyebrow his hairline, before he shuffled in his seat a bit. "Seems you have been contemplating that thought for a while now Jim."

Bright blue eyes slowly raised up to meet chocolate brown ones. There was a playful, yet lust filled glint behind them, followed by a small quirk of the lips on the same face. "I realize that you have not engaged in sexual intercourse in a matter of months Jim." Spock said, changing the subject. "I must be 'unearthing' to see various couples in a supposed sexual relationship." Kirk nodded his head slightly as he stood up, not hungry anymore. "Yeah…" he said slowly, watching as Spock's hands twitched before sliding off the table out of his view. "I can't believe it's already dinner time, huh?"

Spock seemed to find the fact that Kirk was continuing their conversation while standing. "Jim-"

"No no no, I was just leaving." He said with a quick wave of the hand. "I'm going to get some extra sleep tonight."  
Spock stood also, making Kirk be interested in the fact that Spock was so… interested in with him sleeping. "We both need our sleep Jim." He said quickly, and if he weren't Vulcan, Kirk would say he was almost anxious or nervous.

"Ok then!" Kirk said with a small smile playing on his lips. "Come on, I'm not really in the mood to see or talk to Bones right now either way." Spock nodded his head as he pushed in his seat ready to follow Kirk. Before doing so though, he extended his hand – almost deciding not to – before bending his fingers in a weird configuration Kirk wasn't familiar with.

His pointer finger and middle finger were extended, and together. His ring and pinky fingers however were curled up, with his thumb resting over it. It reminded Kirk much of what an Indian would do when putting on war paint from the old past. "This is how Vulcans hug." Spock said simply, his eyes locked onto Kirk's. "I feel that we are far enough in our… friendship… to hug much as human friends do."

Kirk grinned as he made his hand do the same configuration, before meeting the pads of his pointer and middle fingers with Spock's.

A pleasurable tingle that shot through Kirk's whole body caught him in surprise. It was horribly wonderful, much as kissing a hot woman, but different in a way. He welcomed the tingle; surprising himself when he thought that he would want to hug Spock more often if this is what Vulcan hugs felt like. "Vulcans hug like this only because they don't want to touch each other." Kirk said with a small chuckle and the shake of the head as he started to walk. Spock falling into step along side him.

"Vulcans are weird."

"Humans are illogical."

Kirk grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Ok since there were a few things that were mis-interpreted in the last chapter, I just want to point them out right now, so that anyone that left a review stating a problem/something else will have answers:

First of all: YES. Spock CAN be a virgin! I'm referring to Reboot!Spock, so he wasn't quite young enough to go into Pon Farr yet, thus, I can believe that his only relationship before wouldn't be sexual really. So yes, he is a virgin. Plus, I can just imagine Spock with Uhura, and not wanting sex. Uhura would understand, so it would never happen.

Secondly: I KNOW that the thing that Kirk and Spock did at the end of the chapter is not a 'Vulcan Hug'. Put simply, Spock wanted to kiss Kirk, but didn't want to tell him about it, so he hid it by using Kirk's lack of knowledge with Vulcan customs by calling it a 'hug' so it would seem harmless.

Last of all: The whole 'intersexed' thing with the Ourios is a complicated idea that I myself don't fully grasp. Put simply, some guys are considered women for reasons that neither Kirk nor anyone will know. Also vice versa. So don't look so deeply into that, because that's not the super point of the story here. :)

Sorry if I ranted a bit, I just needed to clear that up, because put simply, some of you guys were confused. :D So continue to enjoy, I'm wondering about making a sequel. Also, even if you guys were all confused and all, I'm glad to know that you all still wanted me to continue this~ That makes me really want to continue, and it makes me happy to type. Thanks so much!

* * *

Kirk and Spock both got back to their room, the heat from Spock changing the temperature still there. Kirk tugged at his golden tunic, because it was so _damn hot_, making Spock go over towards the thermostat, and turn it down. "I am sorry about the heat Jim. Meditation is easier in heated environments." He explained before looking over at Kirk beginning to sweat already. "It reminds any meditating Vulcan of the either the old Vulcan, or the new colony."

Kirk took off his gold tunic, tossing it on the ground by his bed. "Yeah yeah yeah, Vulcan meditation." Kirk stated before he fanned himself with his hand, which really didn't help. "No prob, I normally just sleep almost nude in hot places like now." Kirk then got his black undershirt off, throwing it down with his golden tunic.

Feeling Spock's eyes boring into the naked flesh of his back, Kirk was skeptical of taking off his pants. He shrugged slightly, before tugging at them to pull them off.

He turned to see Spock doing the same thing, and realized that both of them were standing in the same room wearing nothing but some short tight regulation underwear pieces. Which was weird, because Kirk remembered Spock wearing clothing about three seconds ago… Images of just throwing himself into Spock's arms flashed before his eyes, but he found that would be so horribly wrong that he tried to push the disgusting thoughts away.

"It is warm even to me Jim." Spock said, as if explaining his almost nudeness. "I would prefer to sleep without a robe until I cool down." Kirk waved his hand, sitting down on his bed. Hopefully the waving would be translated into 'Yeah whatever, I don't really care.' Spock sat on his own bed, almost mirroring Kirk's pose.

When Kirk got up again out of anxiousness, Spock simply raised his right eyebrow. He wondered why Kirk seemed to be so nervous around him at moments like these. Kirk then realized he was still wearing his boots – which baffled him, since how could he have gotten his pants off with them still on? Whatever, it didn't matter. He was just going to go back over towards the door and take them off. Then put them beside Spock's boots, which he magically took off without Kirk knowing also.

He wandered over towards the door, where Spock now kept his boots, as he bent over to pop them off. When Kirk heard shuffling of feet, he figured it was Spock getting up to go to the bathroom or something meaningless to him.

However, what Kirk wasn't expecting, was to feel two warm very Vulcan hands slide onto his butt cheeks.

With almost a yelp of being startled, Kirk bent back up, turning around quickly to see a flushed Spock standing before him. He hands were still extended, as if Kirk's butt was still in them. Opening his mouth to say something was a bad idea, since Spock took that as an offering for a hard kiss that made Kirk's body fly back and hit the door. Spock was no fluffy kisser. He was clashing his teeth against Kirk's, pushing his hot alien tongue into Kirk's welcoming mouth, roaming his hands down Kirk's arms, hips and thighs.

Hearing the door lock made Kirk's cock twitch inside his underwear. He cursed the idea that he was thinking with his dick at a time like this, simply because something was wrong with Spock. Something dangerously – but deliciously – wrong with him. Pushing against his chest, Kirk started complaining to Spock about his actions. Spock's mouth latched onto his own once again, before pulling back, and then Kirk found himself being picked up in bride style.

"Spock- stop it, there's something in the air that's making you loose your logic!" Kirk squeaked, shifting and trying to wiggle his way out of this predicament he doesn't think he's ready for. Sure, James T. Kirk loves sex, he even loves sex with men, but he is _sure_ that Spock isn't capable of putting up with this the next day. He and Spock's friendship was on the rocky side already, he didn't want Spock to wake up nude beside him and flip out then cut off any chances of being friends. "Or something else, you don't want to go this far with me!"

Kirk was thrown onto his bed – probably because Spock's bed had that stupid veil on it – before he watched as Spock leaped on afterwards. Spock's eyes were clouded with lust, pupils dilated; his cheeks and ears flushed dark emerald green. His breathing was labored, as he crawled towards Kirk. "I assure you Jim, I am perfectly capable of realizing what I wish from you." He said in a few breaths, for he was panting harshly. "I am experiencing Pon Farr, the mating rituals of male Vulcans."

Kirk simply stared back at Spock with wide scared eyes; his own cheeks flushed pink. "Yeah, ok, but that doesn't explain why you're jumping me." Spock let in and let out a shaky breath, his eyes closing. He latched his hands on Kirk's, sliding the palms together. A huge surge of electric fire shot through Kirk's body. He cried out in pleasure as he felt that shot go straight to his groin. He panted as Spock continued rubbing their hands together with a needy tempo. How in the world could _hugging_ feel so _damn good!_

Kirk was panting, and writhing in pure pleasure as Spock continued the harsh rubbing on his palms. "P-Pon F-Farr, ex-explain it!" he cried out.

"We have formed a partial bond." Spock said slowly, pecking his lips against Kirk's, wanting a kiss. Kirk pulled his mouth against his by grabbing his lips with his own, kissing him hard before pulling away. "The bond is triggered simply because I am going threw Plak Tow, the blood fever, and you are my designated mate." Spock quickly explained, watching as Kirk tried with all his might to pay attention. "The bond has formed because I have spent a good time with you, find our friendship stimulating… You feel the fever too, correct?"

That was the thing floating in the air that was creeping the hell out of him! So it was some 'I need to fuck with you' fever that was driving him to needing Spock, huh? He nodded quickly, pulling his hands away from Spock's, and tugging at the back of his head into another kiss. "I need to mate with you Jim." Spock said once they broke the kiss. "This is a undemandable favor I ask of you, I would not be surprised if you declined."

Kirk ran his hands down Spock's back, pushing his fingers into his underwear, bringing his hands closer to Spock's front. "Fuck me." He whispered in Spock's green ear. Spock seemed to shudder before he moved to pull Kirk's hands out from his underwear. "I assure you Jim, I shall do much more than fuck you." Spock growled as he felt the fever gushing through his body, capturing his logic, and destroying it in an instant. The pure logic was replaced with an animalistic hunger that would only be satisfied with… _Jim._

Kirk could feel a huge blush forming on his cheeks as he felt Spock's hands dive into his underwear, tearing it off – literally – leaving him naked in front of his First Officer. His hands latched onto Spock's biceps, sticking there and simply squeezing hard when Spock's hand wrapped its lean fingers around his cock. Spock's mouth made a move to kiss Kirk, but missed their target, but made due with meeting with the untouched flesh of his neck. Instinctively, Kirk tilted his head up allowing Spock more room, lightly bucking his hips when Spock's finger started to move slightly. "Fuck the foreplay-!" Kirk gasped as he felt Spock's hand jerk, his cock twitching happily at the attention.

Spock's mouth moved against the flesh of his neck, nipping and biting harshly, making Kirk cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure. As quickly as it came, it was gone.

Spock was gone.

Kirk flailed his hands above him, opening his eyes, and finding no hot sweaty Vulcan towering above him. He sat up furious now, pissed that Spock would give him a horrible hard on without even going to relieve it. Spock was sitting at the bottom of the bed, panting, and looking away from Kirk. "I am sorry for my actions Captain, I shall switch rooms with Doctor McCoy so this does not happen-"

"Spock, shut up." Kirk growled, now past annoyed. "Don't be sorry for your actions, be sorry that you didn't finish something that you started." Kirk then made a move to grab Spock's arm. Once he did, the Vulcan tugged out of his grip, rushing away as fast as possible. Spock's breathing was labored, as he made sure to keep his sights higher than Jim's waist. Seeing as he was stripped of any clothing now, along with a hard on that could explode from the pressure. "I will be switching bunks with the Doctor, Captain." Spock stated with a cold, hard, no emotion face. "Do not try to order me otherwise. My decision is final."

Unlocking the door, and practically running out, Spock was gone. The door swished back closed, and Kirk felt as exposed and pathetic than he ever had in his life.

It was the first time in months that Kirk had to jerk himself off.

Once he was done with the pathetic daydreams of his Vulcan First Officer doing the jerking off, Kirk was gathering his clothing, and he was going to go put an end to this stupid thing.

First of all, he ran into McCoy while going to go get a snack, and asked him all he knew about Pon Farr. Which wasn't much, but both men agreed that it was still way to early for Spock to be going through it. Which either meant he was early, like a small girl getting her period before any other girl, or he was lying like a little kid who ate the chocolate cake, and says they didn't with chocolate all over their face and hands.

Second of all, he didn't allow McCoy and Spock to switch rooms. No way was Kirk going to stay in the same room as his best friend with the jacked up air that made people have to have sex.

Third of all, Spock was avoiding him. Plus, he was spending a lot of time with Uhura, which – for reasons Kirk didn't want to admit to – was bugging Kirk to no end.

The fourth thing was, Oreo was stalking him. After Kirk was all done with convincing McCoy and Spock that they wouldn't switch (Spock would just have to put up with him dammit.) Oreo took it to himself to be Kirk's company. Not that Kirk didn't _like_ Oreo; it was the fact that Kirk didn't like Oreo following him around, constantly asking about his partner Spock.

Another thing was, luckily the Oreos had transmitters, which meant he could contact anyone from any planet or universe. He called Spock Prime to ask more about what Spock would do in a situation like the one they were in now. He even asked about Vulcan kissing, and the old man quickly showed him how it happens. Baffled, Kirk retorted with how what Prime was showing was what his Spock showed him to be 'hugging'. Prime wondered why Spock would lie, seeing as he had kissed Kirk secretly, disguising it as a hug.

Finally, Scotty complained about problems on the Enterprise from Klingons attacking them. Thankfully, they had destroyed the Klingon ships, although there were injured and killed people. Kirk was down on planet while the Enterprise was getting attacked. That made him feel all fuzzy inside. (not really) Along with that, Scotty also said that there was no way to get them up via transporter anytime soon. If they wanted to get out, they would have to send a pod, but Oreo forbid any 'flying things' on his planet. So Kirk and the others were going to be staying a little longer than expected.

Thankfully it was past his bedtime when Kirk got all done with all his new duties. Also, when he got away from Oreo finally. Even though he came reluctantly, Spock appeared in their room with new fresh clothing. He had grabbed it when Kirk was off, seeing as he didn't want to be in the same room as him.

Spock's eyes never drifted lower than Kirk's – now clothed – waist. Making his way over to his bed, Spock quickly shed off his boots, before climbing through the veil, and covering himself with blankets. He didn't face Kirk, nor did he utter a sound. "Spock, you can't avoid me forever you know." Kirk said, walking over towards Spock, and then pushing through the veil.

The smell that hit his nose was intoxicating. It smelled so nice, so erotic. Dangerously, he ran his hand down Spock's arm, making the Vulcan shudder, scooting away from him. "Spock…" Kirk whispered in his First Officer's ear, making said Vulcan grow even warmer. His ears were turning emerald quickly, Kirk taking that as a good sign for him. "You're not going through Pon Farr." Spock tensed up, not even moving when Kirk ran his fingers over the pointed shell of his ear. "That wasn't hugging either you dirty liar…" Kirk purred, molding his body to Spock's. "You were kissing me, and you weren't even giving me the knowledge that you were."

In a flurry of movement that was more like a blob of gold, blue, and black, Spock had Kirk on his back, pinned down on the bed. "You shall cease speaking Captain." He hissed his eyebrows low on his face. "For I had good reasons for doing the things that I have done."

Kirk grinned, moving his leg, and rubbing it against Spock's, making the Vulcan gasp, and send a glance at the moving limb. "I'm sure you did."

"The Virgin Veil of which the Oreos hang over virgin's beds spray out a toxin every 60.2 minutes. It is a perfume like substance that renders the virgin helpless to what humans call a 'sex drive'." Spock explained, still quivering now and then from Kirk's persistent leg rubbing. "Whoever else is inhabiting the room is susceptible to the virgin and their actions." Kirk pushed his head up towards Spock's, trying to steal a kiss, although Spock quickly moved his head away. "Do not try and engage sexual intercourse with me Captain." With a sigh, Kirk stopped his leg rubbing actions, and simply laid underneath Spock for a few silent moments. "Then why are you still hanging over me?"

"You were correct when you pointed out that I was indeed not going through Pon Farr." Spock said with his body tensing when Kirk's fingers brushed up against his thigh. "You were also correct when you said I was not hugging you." Kirk smirked in success. So the old man wasn't lying, but the younger version of him was. "I thought you said Vulcan's could not lie." Spock tensed once more, before his eyes grew dark once again. "For I am half-human. Humans lie in considerable amounts."

After Spock had said that, the two grew silent again. Though the silence lasted a good length of time, it was broken when Spock kissed Kirk hard. Kirk melted into the kiss, thankful that Spock let go of his arms, so he could weave them around his back, pulling him closer. Spock's hands drifted under Kirk's shirts, making Kirk moan into the kiss. Peach colored fingers danced through oil black hair, making the Vulcan towering above him almost purr like a cat.

Then, the door had a knock on it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, so sorry for not updating lately! I swear it's not you guys, it's ME! xD I've been addicted to the Facebook game 'FrontierVille' and also my Pokemon Diamond game... - -' I really hope that you guys like this chapter, because it's been sitting on my computer for a while now, and so I had to read over it and then FINISH IT. D:

Either way, read it, enjoy it, REVIEW IT, and... wait for the next chapter! ;D

* * *

The hot Vulcan lips parted from Kirk's, making the human under him start cursing about bad timing. There was another knock.

"Jim?"

Spock then was gone from being over him, already at the door, opening it.

"Where's Jim?"

The door-knocking-person barged in past Spock, and it turned out to be Oreo. He rose a brow at seeing Kirk resting on Spock's bed, seeing as it had the virgin veil over it. Walking over in two long strides, Oreo was pushing the veil out of his way from grabbing Kirk. Oreo's hand gripped at Kirk's collar, his other hand grabbing the base of his tunic. Kirk was pulled from the bed, foot kicking the veil. With some simply pulling, Oreo was holding Kirk up by his throat, making Kirk wiggle and gasp at the unexplained anger portraying through the hold.

"Put my Captain down-"

"Please Virgin, if you wish for your Captain to live, then you will cease to continue talking, and quickly leave the room without another word." Oreo growled, turning his head to look Spock in the eye. Spock looked over at Kirk who was prying his hands at Oreo's who was wrapped around his throat. Spock stood his ground, backing up two steps. "I shall remain here."

Oreo growled angrily, before turning to Kirk with a savage look in his eyes. "I cannot believe you have betrayed me James T. Kirk of Enterprise." He spat, making Kirk gasp in pain from being cut off from air. "There is no reason for you to be sleeping under the veil, the veil is made for Virgins only, and by even going under it, you have broken the largest law of all Ourio society." Kirk tugged at Oreo's hand, still opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. Finally, Oreo let go of him, and let him fall to the ground in a heap. "You have broken my trust in you."

With that, Oreo turned to Spock, bowed slightly, before leaving the room in a fury.

Spock quickly moved to attend to Kirk, watching as Kirk pulled in lung full amounts of air to gain back the normal color to his face. Spock helped him up, setting him down on his own bed, before simply standing before him. "It seems you have 'gotten into trouble' once more Jim." Kirk was still panting lightly, even though it had been about ten minutes from the encounter before Spock spoke. "Yeah… I know… I messed up again…" With a slight incline of the head, Spock was moving to get back into his own bed silently.

"Apparently," he began once he had sat down on his own bed, "even the tamest of Ourios can be deemed highly vicious when what they support is broken by a trusted acquaintance." Spock pointed out, intertwining his fingers and looking up at Kirk.

"No shit." Kirk stated bluntly before he crawled under the blanket in full uniform, and laid down with a breath of air. "I'm done. I'm tired, night Spock."

Spock inclined his head once more, before taking off his boots, and then climbing into bed also. "Goodnight Jim."

* * *

The next day, was pure hell to a certain man named James T. Kirk.

First of all, Oreo – the guy who he had to make peace with – was still utterly pissed off at him. When Kirk was eating a meal, Oreo would see him, Kirk would wave, then Oreo would shoot a few glares, and walk off. There was another meeting with the highest of the Ourio Society thing again, and both Oreo and his really buff scary husband Ashen was shooting him glares every five seconds. So was everyone else, but they did it about every five minutes. Oreo even growled at him when he tried to explain why he was in 'the Virgin's' bed the night before.

Second of all, news spread quickly about Kirk 'sleeping in the Virgin's bed' to his crew, but when it got to them, it was morphed to 'Kirk slept with the Virgin' which didn't go so well with a certain screaming cursing country doctor. McCoy was blowing steam every three seconds, he wasn't mad about Kirk supposedly sleeping with Spock, no; it was that he had done it, and not told him. Kirk tried as much as he could to reassure his best friend that he hadn't even done anything with Spock, other than kiss, grope, and sure the Vulcan saw his dick, but nothing more. McCoy left with a lot of grumbling about not wanting to know any more details about it. Leaving Kirk dumbfounded about how far he and Spock had really gotten.

Another thing was, Scotty had reported to them, and told them that the Federation was telling them that if they didn't make peace with the leader, than Kirk's life was going to break into pieces. Apparently someone contacted his ship with news of all the shit going on down on planet, and Kirk wasn't pleased with that. Scotty said that they were still working on the transporters, but they would hopefully have them fixed by the time he was done with the whole 'peace' thing. Scotty said it would take him about 4-7 days, but hopefully it would be around 4 than 7. Kirk wished for the same thing, wanted to just run away screaming from this whole planet and everything it's made him and Spock to do each other.

Speaking of Spock, he was avoiding Kirk yet again. After many hours of Kirk walking into a room to speak to an Ourio, and Spock walking out if it, Kirk finally pinned the Vulcan in a corner. He commanded him to stop running away from him, but Spock didn't listen very well, seeing as he did the Vulcan nervey pinchy thing to Kirk, which left him a heap on the floor. For the wonderful chirpy McCoy to find him. Once he had gotten out of that mess, Spock wasn't just avoiding him, but he wasn't to be found. Everywhere he looked, he couldn't find him.

Of course another thing was that most – if not all – Ourios were always glancing over at him with raised brows, and whispers. If he were to get everything cleared up, Oreo would have to actually stop and talk to him. Instead of running away like a big baby that couldn't control his feelings of anger towards him. People everyday had to put up with Kirk, and you don't see them expressing it openly.

Luckily though, there were computers in every room that his crew was staying in. While McCoy was gone, Kirk weaseled his way in after getting a yes from Uhura of course, but still weaseled in nevertheless. He contacted Spock Prime back on the New Colony for the second time on that lone trip. He asked him about the Ourios, and if he and his Kirk had ever met with a race like them. Or had the same problems they've had even if they hadn't met them.

Sadly, Prime said no to meeting the Ourios before, and no to ever having to put up with a Veil that gives off 'sex like gases'. Of course he did have something helpful though. They had been in a predicament along the lines of what Kirk was going through right now. They were down on planet, and they were meeting with a new civilization that worshiped Virgin's and their designated 'partners'. Spock Prime was still Spock, so he was a virgin back then, and the natives also thought that Kirk was his 'partner' by the way they treated each other.

However, Prime also said that him and his Kirk were much older. They had been married several times, and been through a lot when they met the natives. Kirk had asked why Prime was still Virgin after marriage, and beautiful women running laps around him. Prime had the same answer as always of: 'I was waiting for the right certain Captain of a certain Starship.' They had to deal with a particular flower that was only native to the planet. It was all over their shared room. It had ejected what Kirk would call a 'Sex Drive Pollen' every single day. Since there were over 50 of those flowers, the drive was 50 times harder than it would be with only one flower. The natives took Virgins and worshiped them, but also pushed them to become less holy, and then mate with their partner.

All in all, yes, Spock Prime and Kirk Prime had been though the same thing. Kirk asked what happened when it was all over. Did they drift apart? Was their friendship ruined? Did they get together? Get married? What? Spock Prime didn't tell him. With a small quirk of the lips and the familiar warmth in his eyes, he told Kirk that he would just have to wait and see how it panned out.

Kirk was anxious when he cut the transition. He wasn't even sure why exactly. He knew that something bigger than a friendship was between the other him and the other Spock. Though, he didn't want to think that hard about it, for it would probably lead to something he didn't want to deal with. Of course being the Captain though, he had to go make amends with Oreo. Which neither of them was looking forward to since they were both still pissed at each other.

"Hey Oreo-"

"Please refrain from speaking to me Jim."

Kirk scoffed – but only because Oreo sounded like Spock when he was mad – before catching up with the angered Ourio. "Look, I'm sorry that I was resting in the Virgin's bed!" he said with honest apology written on his face. However Oreo didn't seem to believe it, since he didn't even give him the dignity of looking in his direction. Since Ourios had WAY longer limbs than humans, Oreo actually was taking bigger steps than Jim, which made him harder to keep up with. "I didn't mean to be resting there, I wasn't sleeping!"

"I don't care how you ended up in the bed, you were in it when I walked in, and that is against Ourio Culture." He gave Kirk a sideways glance, which was all Kirk needed to know that Oreo still had a shed of dignity for him. Kirk grabbed Oreo by the elbow, twirling him around so that he was facing him in the skinny empty hallway.

"Look Oreo, there was a reason I was lying in the Virgin's bed, and if you don't listen to me, then we can never make peace with your planet and the Federation." Kirk said with business his main priority, but also having the nagging feeling at the back of his brain about what happened between the other him and other Spock. Oreo's face hardened. His jaw clenched, his lips thinned, his eyes locked onto Kirk's, and his brow furrowed. Kirk would call that his face becoming very hard and ridged. "I will allow you to speak of this reason." He said as his face softened, and the tensed muscles of his arm – that Kirk was still gripping onto – relaxed.

Kirk let go of Oreo's arm, watching as the Ourio simply let it fall to his side.

"Ok, Spock figured this out, so if it makes you mad, go and choke him, ok?" Kirk thought that was a reasonable entrance, since he really wasn't in the mood to be choked again. After he got a nod from the taller, stronger, furrier Ourio, he swallowed, then continued. "Spock found that your 'Virgin Veil' gives off a weird toxin that causes organisms to what humans call a 'Sex Drive'." Kirk explained, watching as Oreo didn't show anything that would tip him off to knowing anything about anything really. "So the reason I was in the Virgin's bed was because the toxin made Spock – the Virgin – and me go all crazy bat shit for each other. We were about to… make out a lot when you walked in. Thus the reason I was in the bed to begin with."

Oreo's head tilted slightly to the side as a wicked grin slowly grew on his lips. "Come with me Jim. We must speak in a more private area." Oreo grabbed Kirk's wrist, pulling him off to who knows where.

* * *

Kirk found himself with Oreo outside of the building, following a river that had purple water in it. Of course the water was clear, but the sky was purple, thus… 2 + 2 = 4.

"Why did you cart me all the way out here?" Kirk asked as he walked between Oreo and the river that wasn't very big. Plus the water wasn't moving very fast, he wondered if Ourios swam at all. Oreo's face held a small smile, which Kirk took as a good sign. "For the matter you are speaking of Jim is very common among Virgins and their leaders." Kirk rose his eyebrow as he looked over at the Oreo who was playing with his one long sleeve. "What do you mean?"

Oreo's smile grew as he looked up from his sleeve to the forest that the two were heading towards. "When a virgin is born, the leader must mate with them when they reach of mating age." Oreo said as he continuing walking towards the vast of taller trees. Kirk rose his other eyebrow. "You mean you have sex with every single person on this planet that's born?" he asked with a small smile growing on his face. Oreo nodded his head with his own smile. "Yup. After they have mated with me, their Virgin hormones are gone, and are replaced with mating hormones that seek out their life long partner."

Kirk had to give the Ourios some credit. They did have some sort of interesting way to raise their kids, find their husbands/wives, and even have weird God like worship for Virgins. It all intrigued Kirk, and made the Little Jim in his pants a little excited also. "Wait, does that mean you're going to mate with Spock?" he asked with sort of jealousy under toning his voice.

Oreo shook his head, while waving his hand also. "Of course not. I am only responsible for Ourios. What Humans, Vulcans, and any other species does, it doesn't involve me." Oreo's eyes traced Kirk's figure. "You do not seem so sure of yourself." Kirk shrugged his shoulders slightly with a small sigh. "Where are we going?" Oreo shook his head, putting his hand on Kirk's shoulder with a soft smile. "We are going to a lake, but no way are you changing the subject."

In a sigh of defeat, Kirk rolled his eyes at the Ourio that he hadn't known longer than three days, but he still acted as if he had known him for over three years. "Look Oreo, it's really complicated, and I haven't known you for that long." All he received was a small shrug from the taller creature. "And yet, you still want to share, yes?"

Kirk rolled his eyes before he nodded his head slightly. "You want to know why I was in the Virgin's bed, don't you?" he looked over towards Oreo who had a grin on his face, also a slight nod. "I would enjoy that very much Jim."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: Well grr, someone on here told me that they found a thirteen-year-old CHILD writing an M rated story VERY disturbing. Of course that was sort of a hit to my heart, but I didn't take it really deep. Of course it's slightly disturbing for a kid my age to do that! I KNOW THAT.

Anywho, otherwise, that was it. Someone on here told me that I should either revise my story, or tone it down. Well the whole POINT of the PLOT of this story is that Kirk and Spock get stuck on this planet that has a weird veil that gives off SEX POLLEN. Sorry if I can't really dim that down to a… LET'S KISS POLLEN. Because I really don't see how I could do that. And plus, I'm supposed to explain what's going on during the almost-sex scenes.

Well SORRY. Teehee, hope you like this chapter anyways guys! :D So many of you peeps out there love it a ton, and I'm really glad that you do! So keep adding it to your watch, and faves, and reviewing, because here comes another CHAPTER~!

* * *

The two finally reached the lake. The water was a very beautiful color purple. Kirk loved the color, and after asking Oreo if it was ok for human skin, took his boots and socks off, and put his feet in the water. Of course he didn't get a 'yes it's fine' from Oreo, but he figured if he was going to evaporate if he touched it, Oreo would have said something. The grass was green, so Kirk rested back on his hands as he looked over his shoulder at the tall trees that were surrounding the swimming hole. He looked over to his right to see Oreo tugging at his pants to roll them up, before sitting down, and dunking his feet in the water next to Jim. He bent forward, keeping his hands in his lap unlike Kirk's stance.

"So you really want to hear the story about me and Spock in the same bed?" Kirk asked with a small smile playing on his lips as he looked over at Oreo who was messing with his fingers. Oreo's eyes wandered over towards Kirk's, making him nod. "Even Ourios get curious Jim." He said with a playful glint in his eyes. Kirk took a deep breath, about to tell someone _other than_ McCoy about all his deep troubles with Spock and him over the past few weeks. (And no, they hadn't been on Ourioun that long.)

"It all started… at a planet before we came to yours…

My heartbeat was pounding in my head as I franticly searched for a bowl cut, pair of pointy ears, or a stoic face. Trees were collapsing around me, fires were bursting up bushes, and ashes were flying into my face.

"SPOOOOOOOOCK!"

It was really really really hot. So hot that it was hotter than I am. The air was smoldering, making sweat bead up on my forehead and everywhere my flesh was in the open. My clothing stuck to my body, it was clingy and I just wanted to get out of there. But not without him, I couldn't lead without him.

"Jim goddammit! You can't stay down there, get your fucking ass up here, we're going to beam you up!"

_"NO! Not without Spock!" I wailed into the communicator, realizing that I was the only one that wasn't safely off this dying planet. This planet was going to fully collapse in a matter of minutes, perhaps even seconds if I didn't hurry. Bones was right, I really did need to get my sorry ass off that planet, and back on the Enterprise but I kne_w if I let him die, then I wouldn't live myself.

_"SPOOOOOOOOCK!"_

_"Jim…?"_

_I twirled my head around in a complete 360 – of course shuffling my feet so I could turn in a full circle – in search of the voice._

_"Spock?"_

_"Jim!" _

_"Spock!"_

_My ears finally sensed that he was to my left, my eyes finally focusing on that form. His ruffled up oil black hair, his sharp dark brown eyes, the relieved look on his face. His shirt was torn up, and so where his pants, having many burn marks on them. We didn't care though. We both looked like shit, and we both ran towards each other in hopes of getting safely to each other._

_Of course Fate seemed to be against us that day._

_When we were arms length away… so close… but then I heard a branch snap, and he heard it too. We both skid to a stop, both look up, but only one of us gets smashed by the flaming branch._

_Spock._

_That's when I had to get that huge flaming branch off of him; I wasn't sure what would happen if I didn't. The branch was huge, too heavy for my pathetic human arms. I begged and pleaded that Spock hear me, because I couldn't save him without his help. Luckily, I finally pried it off of him, making his shattered body come into view._

_His eyes were shut._

_Shut eyes are not good in such a situation._

_Franticly, I grabbed his face, and shook his head to try and wake him up. I moved his arms, and knocked at his legs, but he seemed to be unconscious. A Vulcan who was fine three seconds ago wasn't even awake to tell me if he was OK or not._

_That's when I thought the worse._

_Smashing my fingers against his neck, hoping to feel that erratic pulse of a Vulcan, just to help myself from breaking down. I'm James T. Kirk, I don't cry._

_I didn't feel anything._

_Nothing._

_I checked his chest, it wasn't moving._

_"Jim! Have you found that fucking pointy eared green blooded bastard of a hobgoblin yet?"_

_I pounded at his chest, hoping to start his heart. Of course I later learned that Vulcan's hearts weren't where I was pressing, which really didn't help me at all. I was pounding at his chest, curling my hands together, and hitting them down on where I thought his heart was. He wasn't dead, it was just one stupid branch!_

_"Dammit Jim! Are you still even fucking alive?"_

_Bones wanted to help. His tone wasn't so angry now, as concerned. I didn't have the heart to reply, so I figured it wasn't too bad to let him just sit and wonder for a while. Or course I shouldn't be that mean, but I didn't care at that point._

_Tears begun to roll down my face._

_James T. Kirk was crying._

_Hard. _

_I was bawling, feeling so horrible, I hated myself for bringing him along with me on the beam down. I hated that stupid redshirt that started the fire by shooting at a local, who dodged it. The laser hit the bush, and it started a small spark. What started the fire, was the torch that the local dropped into the plants. They were so dead and dry, they lit up in seconds, starting to light the whole place on fire. Beaming was out of the question for the smoke created by the fire was so thick and different that the scanners couldn't read the bodies. That's why I had been in an open spot, where there was that one stupid tree with that one stupid branch._

_I realized that he had a tiny pulse._

_After I realized that, instinct set in, as I needed to get him breathing better again. The smoke was so thick, but I couldn't let Spock die._

_"Dammit Jim, you have to get out of there! Scotty can't read you! Where are you and Spock?"_

_CPR. That was the only thing I knew that would help with this._

_That would be kissing Spock though. That would be totally horrible when Spock realized that he had done that. It was fine when I was little and faked drowning to have CPR done by a beautiful lifeguard, but Spock and me was out of the question. I pushed that thought aside, I needed to save Spock. I pulled at his jaw, getting his mouth open. His mouth was barely open, his lips parted beautifully. He looked as if he was simply sleeping, but I knew I had to act fast. With a small shudder, and a small reminder that this was to save him, I closed my eyes, and pushed my mouth against his. It was like French kissing with someone without tongues, because his wasn't moving, and I kept mine to my own mouth thank you._

_"Jim—we're beaming you up now."_

_I was still blowing air into Spock's body, forcing myself not to think about how moist and perfect that his lips fit against mine. How when I CPR-kissed him, it was the best kiss I ever had in my life. What didn't make the situation better, was that we were beamed up when I was sill mouth to mouth with him. The situation was awkward, because Bones, Scotty, and Uhura were the important ones in the room. I could feel Uhura's glare digging deep in my skull. I opened my eyes, and stopped blowing to realize that Spock's eyes were open, and staring at me. (I momentarily wondered how long he had been awake) With a slight realization finally dawning on me, I pulled my mouth back, one huge strand of saliva hanging from both our bottom lips. It lasted until I as fully upright, when Spock removed it with his hand._

_That's the day that Uhura and Spock broke up. And that was the day that I realized I had a crush on my First Officer._

_… It didn't stop there. Our next mission was this certain planet. So it was only about a week that separated me and Spock's awkward moment with the CPR, and now this…"_

Oreo must have realized how hard the veil was hitting Kirk. His face softened measurably, and he dipped his head so his hair was brushing by his cheeks. "Jim, this is how your 'crush' started, I know that, why do you keep talking about the Virgin Veil?"

"Well you see, like I said earlier, Spock analyzed it, and it creates some weird perfume like thingy in the air." Kirk explained, waving his hands around to express himself. "It apparently drives people crazy, making them have to—"

"Jim, I have to stop you there."

"Why? I'm explaining myself. I'm explaining why I was in the Virgin's bed!"

"That veil is made of insect wings. It's harmless."

Kirk slowly rose his brow, shaking his head in denial. "No, no you don't mean—"

"Jim, it doesn't create any 'perfume' that you talk of. It's a harmless circle of wood, with a small hook of wood that holds up the insect wings so it bellows out into a veil. It simply shows who is a Virgin and who isn't." Oreo gave a small shrug. "Like the colors of your shirt. You are gold for captain, and the Virgin is blue for something different. It's a way of showing a difference."

This… define accurate explanation hit Kirk in the face like a bitch-slap. It seemed Oreo was the one who always did that with him. Oreo just explained that the veil that Spock said there was something making him go crazy for him. Now that Oreo – the one who probably helped make the veil – was saying it didn't…

Kirk stumbled to his feet, covering his face and stumbling backwards muttering 'no' over and over again.

"Jim, I wouldn't mind if you had to take a moment to process this."

"Shit…" Kirk breathed, remembering back to the moments that he and Spock had shared here on this planet. Was Spock lying again? The first time he said it was Par Fun or whatever that was, but then would he lie again, saying it was the veil now? Was something wrong with Spock? Or did he just really want to crawl into Kirk's pants? Whatever it was, he realized now that it was only his and Spock's doing.

"I'm still awaiting to hear—"

"He said he was doing it because it was emitting something!"

Oreo shook his head, looking back down at his feet that were now swaying back and forth in the purple water. "I've explained myself Jim. The veil is harmless."

"That fucking liar!" Kirk shouted, stomping his bare foot against the grass, and turning around and walking off. "That Vulcan son of a bitch, lying to me twice."

Oreo smile softly to himself, realizing that Kirk was really upset with both himself and the Virgin. He looked over at the opening of the trees to see a figure walking towards them, and he tilted his head. Kirk didn't even know, he was too busy mumbling and cursing quietly at himself, a dark pink blush on his cheeks.

"Why hello Virgin."

Kirk turned around to see Spock standing by the swimming hole, total opposite of Oreo, while he was only a couple of feet away from him. A small anger boiled up in Kirk's body, because dammit he was pissed at Spock! How could he lie to his Captain twice? "You, come with me." Kirk said, pointing at the accused Vulcan, before looking over at Oreo. "Can we get some privacy?" he asked in his nicest tone (that he could manage right now) with a small fake smile. Oreo nodded his head, getting up, and moving to get back to the building that the came from. He waved bye to the two, before Kirk lashed out when he was out of earshot.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"I do not see why you are shouting Captain—"

"First of all, you can fucking call me Jim you pointy-eared bastard, and second of all, I have good reason to be yelling!"

"I was coming to inform you that Mr. Scott has contacted us—"

"I don't care about what Scotty has to say right now!"

Spock's brow slightly furrowed, and Kirk knew that the little Vulcan wheels in his head had momentarily stopped to make up for all the illogical that was coming from Kirk. Spock didn't seem to figure out what he was pissed about, which just cranked his angry dial up even more. "Oreo told me that the veil doesn't even give off any weird perfume! You lied to me about the Par Fun or whatever, and then you lied to me again about the veil!" Kirk said angry, taking steps to get closer to Spock, to get in his face. The Vulcan took steps back to get away however, so Kirk never got closer than arms length away.

"Jim… I assure you, I have my reasons of why—"

"I don't want to hear your reasons! Forget your reasons! You've been lying to me for god knows how long! You even said that Vulcans couldn't lie. Wow, that's a lie right there, seeing as you've been lying to me for the whole trip!"

"Jim, let me explain my actions—"

"No. I'm not going to." Kirk turned to walk off, moving back to grab his discarded boots, but found a hand grabbed him by the shoulder, and twirled him back around to face Spock. Kirk felt like shit, he had been whenever Spock wasn't talking to him.

"Jim, I was indeed lying about the Pon Farr, also I admit my lie of the veil." Spock admitted, making Kirk's anger slightly boil up more. "However, the reasons of why I have a dying need to ravage your body are a very deep and personal idea."

"If it's so fucking personal, then why are you even bringing it up?" Kirk asked with a frown, moving to grab his shoes and just leave. Since Scotty had contacted them, which probably meant he had gotten the transporters working again, and that meant he could finally leave this jacked up planet behind him.

"For it involves you Jim."

Kirk scoffed, shifting to get out of Spock's grip, but found the Vulcan had gripped down harder on his shoulder. "And yeah, how does it do that?"

Spock was quiet for a moment, letting his eyes drift up and down Kirk's body as if he was trying to rate him. Like he was a piece of artwork that was very _strange_ and _fascinating_ and even _illogically beautiful_. What Kirk didn't expect, was for Spock to gently pull his body closer to his own. Kirk also wasn't expecting the Vulcan's lips to part, making his own lips part instinctively so that they could kiss. And they did, softly, kiss for a moment of time, and Kirk felt as if he was connected to the other man, which was a feeling he had never felt before. Spock pulled back, his eyes slowly opening to look at Kirk's that were shining with a form of emotion that Spock had to take a moment to process. He had only seen it one other time, in his mother's eyes when she was speaking about how much she…

Loved him.

Kirk loved him.

"We have formed a partial bond." Spock muttered quietly, not able to meet Kirk's eyes for worry of denial of anything. He could be reading Kirk's eyes wrong, that could be hatred burning in those blue, blue eyes, instead of love. "It was subconsciously created by the veil that spark's a Vulcan's emotions by the structure of it."

"Not this veil shit again—"

"I assure you Jim. Veils of any kind, if made of insect wings, can trigger a Vulcan's emotions so they show through easily, making the Vulcan vulnerable to sexual urges." Spock explained, a twinge of guilt seeping through his words. He didn't mean to form a bond between Kirk and him. It was something that both the veil and the slightly different atmosphere in the rooms that McCoy's tricorder had picked up. They were different in all rooms, the air in Spock and Kirk's was to make sure that Kirk kept his greasy little fingers off the Virgin. Although, for Spock's spiked metabolism, it was the total opposite, making both of their greasy little fingers go all over each other.

The bond was formed simply because Spock's body registered how much love Kirk was giving off when they got as far as Spock's hands wrapping around Kirk's dick. Since both of the spots were very sensitive, Spock had full access to all of Kirk's mind and emotions. The bond formed because his brain took all of Kirk's love and formed it with the help of his own love.

"I realize that you may be disgusted with me."

Kirk was quiet after Spock said that, making him look down, and finally wiggle out of Spock's grip. Kirk knew that Spock probably thought the worst, but as he grabbed his boots and started pulling them on, he looked over at him. "I'm not. I'm just… confused."

With that, he turned and leaved the swimming hole.

* * *

**'Nother Author's Note: **KK guys, well... this story is sadly coming to an end soon. :) But I hope that the whole: 'The veil doesn't give off a perfume or anything' hit you guys in the face like I chucked a brick at you. xD Because you really think that I would take a perfume and make it all woohoo? xD

Either way, I'm SOOOO glad that you guys love this story so much! I worked my butt off on this, and it's got like 4,000 words! That's a lot of words! ;D So be happy for the delayed BUT F'ING LONG chapter! ;D Expect more soon!


End file.
